


Brothers or death

by tashaxxxxxx



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'artagnan are chosen as tributes for the 69th Hunger Games.  What happens when they meet in the games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers or death

Athos – District 2 

The tributes for the 69th Hunger Games were chosen on a bright sunny day. Probably the most beautiful day of the year. Or at least it would have been if lines of children from the ages of 11 to 18 weren’t lined up ready for the slaughter. At least, that was what Athos considered this to be. He had never cared for the games. Never wanted understood his Mother and Father’s insistence that he train with all other children in District 2. 

He had always detested the games, had always hated that innocent children should be murdered in the name of peace. Unfortunately those in his district did not seem to agree. They were from District 2 and as such were close to the Capital. Athos hated it. 

His 18th birthday had arrived and went in passing 3 weeks ago. Today, he would be expected to offer himself as tribute. As according to custom within District 2, those of the highest scoring rankings were expected to volunteer as tribute for their district. 

It was how District 2 produced so many winners. They trained, in special schools and those with the highest chance of surviving the games were chosen. Athos wouldn’t have had a problem with it, if Milady d’Winter hadn’t been chosen as district 2’s expected tribute. 

Anne. That was what she had been called when Athos had first met her. At the age of 11, he and Anne had become great friends. By the time they were 16, they were more than friends but also lovers. Athos had loved her. Had loved her all his life. But it was never meant to be.

His younger brother, Thomas, had been enthusiastic about following his brother in the high grades Athos achieved at school. He himself was the best swordsman District 2 had ever produced. At least that was what his tutors said. Thomas on the other hand never had the skill Athos had. His younger brother was continuously compared with his older brother and as such Thomas had tried to copy his brother in everything.

Athos had never wanted his brother to fight as well as he did. Had known what the cost of that would be. Except, Athos had never expected Thomas to go to Anne. His younger brother had asked Anne, secretly to assist him in swordsmanship. She had killed him.

To this day, Athos did not know if Anne had done this on purpose or if had truly been an accident. All he knew was that somehow Thomas had found himself on the end of Anne’s sword.

She had not been punished. Rather praised for her skill with a sword. Athos’ Mother had blamed him. A year after Thomas’ death she had killed herself. His Father died shortly after. From heartbreak or shame, Athos did not know. And from that day on, Athos had been truly alone.   
That was why Athos didn’t care that he was expected to volunteer. He had after all trained for this. And if he died in the games, who would miss poor lonely Athos. Who would care if he died. 

These were the thoughts that ran through Athos’ head as he stepped forward as District 2’s tribute. 

Porthos – District 11 

Porthos stood in a crowd of other children his own age. Each of these children was dressed in their best clothes and Porthos stood in the dirty rags he had worn for the last few weeks. Flea sent him a grin from where she was stood the other girls her age. Porthos couldn’t help but grin back.

He, Flea and Charon had been best friends and family to one another since they were 6 years old. They had all lost their families in a tragic accident that had occurred in District 11 10 years ago. Ever since then, they had been living on the streets, surviving from day to day. But Porthos knew he was lucky that he had had Flea and Charon. Other children who had lost their family that day had died shortly after. Without the support of friends, what was there truly to live for when their whole family was dead.

Porthos hated standing here. Hated being paraded in front of the Capital, as if they were cows ready for the slaughter. He hated the games and everything they stood for. No child should be forced to kill others. No family should be forced to watch their children die.

Charon had been chosen as tribute the year before. He had lasted 5 minutes. Porthos and Flea had watched the games begin and seen their friend die in minutes. Slaughtered as if he was an animal. Porthos wished to never see another of his friends die like this.

At the age of 16, Porthos knew he had only 3 more years left before he could be free of the games. But he knew that didn’t matter. Charon had been in his final year when he was chosen for the Hunger Games.

A girl named Alice was called to the stage as the female tribute of District 11. She was a beautiful girl, aged 15. Alice was a rich girl in District 11, but she wasn’t a snob. She had helped he and his friends numerous times and Porthos had always considered them friends. Right now Alice was crying as she stood in front of everyone.

“Porthos du’Vallon.” His own name rang out along the crowd and Porthos’ heart stopped. Flea looked at him with tears in her eyes and Porthos felt his breathe catch in his throat. Flea would be all alone now.

Aramis – District 5 

“I’ll meet you all here once the tributes have been chosen.” Aramis’ Mother said as she and his Father walked away from their children. They had four children, three girls and Aramis, the youngest. Helena, the oldest of Aramis’ sisters was now 19 and had managed to avoid being chosen as tribute.   
Now their Mother seemed to think that would occur for all of her children. Aramis knew she was wrong.

“Good luck.” Helena said, giving her siblings a small smile before following their parents away. Marie and Louisa gave Aramis a quick hug before going to stand with the other girls. Aramis didn’t move for a second before following them to stand with the other boys his age.

At the age of 14, Aramis knew that no one was safe from the games, no matter what his parents thought. In the last games, a girl Aramis’ age had been chosen as tribute. Pauline. She and Aramis had been close as children and Aramis cared for her a great deal. And now she was gone. Aramis felt numb thinking about it. 

Aramis was popular in District 5, especially with the women. His sisters teased him for it, saying there wasn’t a woman in District 5 that he didn’t know and Aramis could admit that was probably true. He only wished that he could save them. 

The games took children away from their families, forced them to fight others their own age. Aramis hated that should he be named the District 5 tribute he would be expected to kill. His parents were religious and instilled this faith in their own children. Something Aramis took seriously. Because of this, killing was something he could never imagine doing. 

“Adele Bassett.” Aramis felt both a tightening in his chest and a sigh of relief pass through him as Adele’s name was called. She was a friend of his, a few years older than himself but that had never mattered before. And now she would die. Aramis felt guilty at the gladness that it was not one of his sisters’ that had been chosen. 

Louisa gave Aramis a small smile from where she stood with Marie. At least until the next name was read out. “Aramis d’Herblay.” Aramis saw the light that left his sisters’ eyes as Marie screamed out no. 

Aramis felt his whole world numb as he came to stand next to Adele. He could see his Mother and oldest sister crying into their Father’s arms. Louisa and Marie were holding each other tightly. And Aramis knew this would be the last time he would ever see his family. 

D’artagnan - District 12 

D’artagnan searched for his Father in the crowd. His Father smiled softly at D’artagnan but the younger boy could see the fear in his eyes. He was only 12 but he knew enough about the hunger games from the younger boys’ around him. 

He was small for his age and some would say scrawny, though D’artagnan knew his Father gave him everything he could. Even at a small age, D’artagnan knew his Father sometimes went without just so his young son could eat. 

When he had turned 11, D’artagnan asked his Father if he should allow the Capital to put his name in more times so that they could gain food. That was the first time D’artagnan had ever seen his Father angry. 

The games were dangerous, especially for a younger boy like D’artagnan. He wouldn’t last 2 minutes in the games if he was named as tribute. This was something D’artagnan knew all too well. Especially considering he refused to even consider killing anyone.

D’artagnan didn’t pay attention as the girl tribute was chosen. He didn’t know who she was. Someone named Emilie, a 16 year old woman.   
“Charles D’artagnan.” D’artagnan didn’t move. Surely he had heard wrong. Those around him moved to the side, giving D’artagnan a clear view of those above him. He didn’t realise his legs were moving until his feet were on the stage. 

“D’artagnan.” His Father shouted over the silence of the crowd. D’artagnan could only watch as his Father was held back by peacekeepers. The man was crying his despair as his youngest son was led away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a comment to let me know how it is :)


End file.
